Fire and ice with a stone
by The Golden Goddess sama
Summary: what happens when fire and ice mix together? Who the hell knows...? not me, thats for sure


Fire and ice.

They even look the part. His cool exterior and calm stance. Just like ice. He never acted without thinking. He never thought to much of having friends, or bonding with his pokèmon. Just staying cool, exactly like ice.

On the other hand, fire. Always passionate about something, never standing still. Just like fire. Always acted without to much thinking of what would be others response. Always thinking of her friends and standing up for them. Her pokèmon always meant everything to her. Defending everything she loves, with a passion. Just like fire.

But what happens when they collide together? One has to put the other out. Either the fire would be put out by the ice, or the fire melts the ice. Either way, one of them is gone. Destroyed by the other. But only when you put them together you will know the final outcome. The result. Only time will tell...

So lets begin, shall we? It starts the day before a Pokèmon contest, in Kanto, Cinnabar Island. Fire and Ice are both there. Now who are Fire and Ice you might ask? It is no one other than Zoey and Paul. So Paul was there on his way to Blaine to receive his badge, while Zoey wanted to participate in the contest. Neither were traveling alone though. Zoey was with Kenny, and Ash was traveling with Paul and Dawn. Paul only agreed because of his brother pressuring him into having a traveling partner, and he wanted to prove to him that he could do better than him, after that crushing defeat to his ego after he lost to Ash in the Sinnoh League. Then, after he proved he could beat all the gyms faster than Ash could, and in less tries, he would crush him in the Kanto league. With this in mind, he traveled to with Ash and Dawn to Cinnanbar Island to defeat Blaine. Zoey was already there, practicing right across from the warm springs, heated by the volcanoes. Her pokèmon were staring at her, begging to let them go in the springs already, but she just shook her head, letting them know they have work to do.

"Five more attacks each" She said commandingly, "Shellos, you use mud bomb on glameow, then glameow, you use shadow claw!"

Shellos used mud bomb and glameow jumped up and used shadow claw on them. The mud bomb was suspended in mid air, twirling around on the spot.

"Okay, now use rain dance!"

The rain started to fall, drenching Zoey and her pokemon. The fur on glameow stuck to her body, but it just slid off shellos's slimy skin. The spinning mud balls were hit by the water, and started to fall to the ground.

"Glameow, quick, use captivate!"

The large hearts floated towards the speeding mud bombs, and they exploded in a burst of fireworks.

"Shellos, now use secret power!"

The secret power hit all the mud bombs and pulled them closer together. Then it started to crackle with all of the energy it had in it.

A foot before it hit the ground Zoey commanded "Hit it up with iron tail, glameow."

The cat went under the giant ball of mud, and swung her tail upwards. However, it was hit at an angle and sped towards Zoey. She ducked her head and it flew over her head and broke thought the hot springs bamboo walls. When it hit the water all the energy exploded a water shot up 17 feet high.

"Thank Arceus no one was in the hot springs." Then she saw a sopping wet teenager stand up from the other side. "Sorry!"_ I feel like Dawn now... _

"Only Dawn does stupid things like this." the man grumbled, "you must be a friend of hers"

Zoey instantly got her back up, "Hey, no one makes fun of Dawn, who are you anyways that you know her?"

"How many people have purple hair?" he questioned her, and he pulled his hair aside.

She saw his face, and most of all, his frown. "Paul" she said with distaste, "only you could be so rude. I should have known. You can't get away with being so rude! I ought to teach you a lesson"

He just smirked, but it slid of his face like muddy water.

"HEY PAUL!!!" Ash shouted at the top of his lungs, waving to show him he was there. Paul just cringed, wondering how on earth he found him here. "Hiya Zoey, didn't know you were here."

"Oh, hey Ash... wait, why are you traveling with Paul. I thought you hated each others guts?"

"No, were traveling together because he wants to prove how much better he is than me after I won at the Sinnoh league, y'know?"

Zoey gave a small smile at Ash, her friend with terrible grammar. "I know Ash, I was there, cheering for you. Too bad you didn't win the whole League though. But second place is pretty good anyways."

Ash gave a cheeky grin and rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks Zoe!"

She smacked him lightly on the head. "Don't call me that."

"Okay, okay..." he sighed, but bounced right up, "hey Paul, are you gonna hit the gym next?"

Paul got up and sighed, and picked up his towel, until he realized it was sopping wet. He growled at Zoey, because now his towel was sopping wet. He threw it at the ground near her feet and strode off.

"He has such a temper!" Dawn exclaimed when she got next to Zoey.

Zoey must've jumped a foot in the air. "Don't do that to me!" She clutched her heart.

Dawn giggled at her. "Oh, Zoe, you are so silly."

Zoey sighed "Stop calling me that."

Dawn just sweatdropped and started to strip.

"Not here Dawn, there is a change room for a reason!" Zoey exclaimed.

But Dawn just giggled and said, "I was wearing my clothes underneath Zoe."

Zoey must've rolled here eyes for the tenth time. "STOP. CALLING. ME. THAT. And next time change in a change room, for Arceus's sake."

but Dawn had already jumped in. Since Zoey was already in her swim wear she jumped in too. "Cannonball!"

Dawn shrieked and swam to the side, but then a huge blast of water hit her on the face and plastered her hair to her head. Dawn threatened to get her back, even if it took a lifetime, Zoey was laughing so hard at Dawn she could hardly breathe.

"HAHAHAHA-(being pulled underwater sound)"*cough,cough, hack * "you are so dead Dawn!"

Revenge after revenge was taken and they sat on the side of the hot springs, laughing and giving light splashes, tired after their game. After a few minutes rest, Dawn asked calmly, "So where are you staying?"

"At the Pokecenter, of course. I never been here before, and no family lives here." Zoey answered, wondering why she asked.

Her question must've showed on her face because she then said, "No reason..."

Zoey slowed down her feet, and stopped splashing them in the water, only making waves now."So why are you traveling with Paul?"

Dawn gave her a sideways looked and asked, "You jealous?" Her eyes gave a twinkle that made Zoey know she was ready to tease her.

"No" she said simply, after a minutes pause. "Anyways, I gotta go to get a room. Where you staying?"

"Pokècentre too. Lets go get a room together!"

Zoey narrowed her eyes, not certain why she wanted to, because they have different schedules, She relaxed and let Dawn drag her all the way.


End file.
